The Fanels - Varia
by Ashley5
Summary: Varia is having visions, Alecs is having dreams. How are the two connected? And when will it be safe for them to go to sleep again? ~*~ Chapter Four is up ~*~
1. The Departure

Title: The Fanels - Varia  
  
Author: Ashley  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the characters therein. But you knew that. I hope. But I do own this story and the course it takes.  
  
Dedication: Again, this goes to anyone who takes the time to say anything. Thanks!  
  
Summery: A sequel to Angel Watching Over Me, but it kind of stands on its own, too. So you don't have to read the other to understand this one, but it will tell you how Van and Hitomi got together. It follows their children. There'll be three stories, one for each of the kids. If anyone likes this, I might do other Escaflowne families, as well.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi sat straight up in bed, gasping for breath as the images that had invaded her sleep slowly began to fade. The echoes of crunching metal and shattering glass clung to her mind, refusing to be banished by something so simple as waking up. The sheen of sweat that had risen to coat her skin caused her to shiver in the slightly chilly room. Trembling hands were raised to press against her temples as she tried to calm down.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
The voice came from beside her as Van propped himself up on one elbow. One hand rubbed at his eyes as the other moved to clasp with her own. As he felt the shaking that had encompassed her whole body, he sat upright, the sheet dropping to pool at his waist.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked, his worried voice still rough with sleep. "Are you all right?" When she turned to face him, he felt the sadness and pain reflected in her eyes echo somewhere inside him.  
  
"I had a . . . a vision," she whispered, her voice threaded with the tears inching down her cheeks. "It's my parents, Van. They're gone."  
  
The last word was barely out before she slumped into his arms, sobs racking her body. Van held her close, resting his cheek against the top of her head. "Are you sure?" He knew her answer before he finished speaking, but he hoped, for her sake, that she was wrong this time. "It might have been a just a nightmare."  
  
Van felt her shake her head. "Nightmares . . . feel different. This was a vision. I know it." He held her closer as a long moment passed in silence. Finally, Hitomi, not moving from his embrace, spoke.  
  
"I have to go back."  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
  
  
Several hours later, just after sunrise, a red-eyed but resolute Hitomi stood in the Fanelian castle's Great Room. Before her were her children, hastily roused and dressed. Kenny, Varia, and Drake looked at their mother, knowing that something was going on and waiting for her to speak.  
  
"Your father and I have to go away for awhile. There's something we have to . . . take care of. It's urgent, so we have to leave right away. I know that all of you are old enough to look out for yourselves and each other, but I'll really feel better knowing you're all in good hands. So, while we're gone, you'll be staying in Austoria with Dryden, Millerna, Allen, and Eries."  
  
That statement, which usually would have evoked a flurry of groans and arguments, was met wit silent nods of acceptance. They knew now wasn't the time to assert their independence.  
  
"I know I don't have to tell you to be on your best behavior. Don't worry about things here; Merle and the rest of the advisors will handle everything that needs done." Hitomi looked up as Van entered the room. He went to stand behind his wife, resting a hand on each shoulder.  
  
"Kenny," he began, looking at his oldest son. "You'll be in charge, so I want you to watch out for your brother and sister." The black haired boy nodded, standing just a bit taller.  
  
"Varia, you look out for your brothers. If you're half as much like your mother as I think you are, you'll do fine." Varia smiled at him, clasping her hands in front of her.  
  
"Drake," Van continued, turning to his youngest. "I'm counting on you to make sure this visit goes smoothly. It'll help you with your diplomatic skills. Nothing should go wrong, but be prepared, just in case."  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
"You should make sure you have everything you want to take with you," Hitomi added as she moved forward to hug each of them in turn. Giving them a watery smile, she wiped at her damp cheeks. "We'll be back as soon as we can, and we'll explain everything better then. I love you."  
  
They all returned the sentiment before filing from the room. Hitomi sighed a little, slumping into Van's arms.  
  
"They'll be okay," he assured her. "Are you ready?" She nodded, sniffing back another wave of tears. Straightening her shoulders, she took a deep breath.  
  
"It's time to go."  
  
They walked together to the glen where Escaflowne rested. It had taken a long time for them to figure out a way they hoped would return them to the Mystic Moon. Using the energist and the pendant Van had returned to Hitomi on their wedding day, they would try and summon the column of light.  
  
Setting down the two small bags that held the necessities for their trip, Van crossed to the unmoving melef. The hand that slipped inside the machine's joint came back into view clutching a carefully wrapped bundle. As he removed the protective covering from the energist, Hitomi unfastened the pendant and moved to his side.  
  
One hand gripping her bag, the other holding tightly to the pendant, Hitomi felt Van slide an arm around her waist. Slowly he raised the other hand, energist held firmly in his fist, to the sky.  
  
  
  
Varia was standing at the window of her room when she saw the pillar of light descend. As it retreated moments later, she turned away. She knew her parents were gone, and it could be a long time before they returned.  
  
Trying to shake off her melancholy, she surveyed her room. Decorated in soft tans and pale greens, she would miss it while she was gone. It was one of the few placed where she truly felt comfortable.  
  
Getting back to the task at hand, she went over her mental checklist. The maids would have taken care of packing her clothes and other necessities. Her sewing bag, complete with the pillow she was embroidering for her mother's birthday, dangled from her hand. That seemed to be everything . . .  
  
With a slight gasp, Varia wheeled around to the side of the large four poster bed. She dropped to her knees, not caring that she would wrinkle her skirt. One hand pulled back the coverlet as the other dug beneath the thick feather mattress. Her shoulders slumped in relief as she felt her fingers close around a small, hardbound book.  
  
She couldn't believe she'd almost left her journal here, where any of the maids might have found it while turning the tick. Shaking her head at her own foolishness, she got to her feet. As she made her way down the stairs to where her brothers were waiting, she slipped it into her sewing bag.  
  
After all, you could never tell when something worth writing about could happen.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, there it is. I know a lot of people don't like stories about the children of main characters, but I do. I really hope everyone tells me what they think, so I know if I should go on.  
  
The parents will play a nice sized part in the overall story, so you'll see a good bit of them later on. Oh, I know Kenny is the oldest, but I really wanted to start with the only girl, so I did. Kenny will be next, followed by Drake. However, that's awhile off. 


	2. The Arrival

Title: The Fanels - Varia  
  
Author: Ashley  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the characters therein. But you knew that. I hope. But I do own this story and the course it takes.  
  
Dedication: Again, this goes to anyone who takes the time to say anything. Thanks!  
  
Summery: A sequel to Angel Watching Over Me, but it kind of stands on its own, too. So you don't have to read the other to understand this one, but it will tell you how Van and Hitomi got together. It follows their children. There'll be three stories, one for each of the kids. If anyone likes this, I might do other Escaflowne families, as well.  
  
  
  
In case it helps to clear up the story, here are the ages of the main "cast":  
  
Alecs-19  
  
Kenny-18  
  
Varia and Emmy-17  
  
Drake and Romy-16  
  
Lorna-15  
  
Ollie-8  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The actual trip to Austoria was uneventful. The messenger had made it well before the three, so they were expected. A waiting carriage took them to the Austorian palace where Eries and Allen met them. Millerna and Dryden were busy, occupied with the duties of running a prospering kingdom.  
  
Eries spoke first as the teens stood before her in the foyer. There was a comfortable air around the group, as they had often spent time together over the years. "I'm sorry your parents had to leave so suddenly. Is everything all right?"  
  
Kenny, being the oldest, was the one to answer. "We don't really know much. They woke us early this morning, and said that there was something they had to do. Then they left, and we came here. That's all we know."  
  
"Mother said they'd explain more when they came back." Varia added, deciding not mention the blue light she'd seen from her window. Apparently, n one else had noticed. It would do no good for them to know now; everyone would only worry more.  
  
"Well, we are delighted to have you all here." Eries smiled gently. "I know the children will be pleased when they hear you've arrived. They've been talking of nothing else all morning. I could barely convince them to settle down to their studies instead of rushing off to meet you."  
  
Whatever she was about to say was interrupted as a commotion started down one of the side halls. Looking past the servants that had begun to remove the visitors' luggage to their rooms, everyone strained to see what was going on. Suddenly, three slightly breathless girls piled into the room.  
  
Romy, Lorna, and Emmy hurriedly composed themselves, straightening the folds of their dresses with nimble fingers. Varia hid a smile as she saw Eries raise an eyebrow at her daughter and nieces. Emmy stepped forward to meet her mother, the expression on her pale face earnest.  
  
"You asked us to wait here until they arrived instead of meeting them as we wanted to. Can you honestly admit that you didn't know we'd come running as soon as they got here?"  
  
"No, I guess I can't . . . although I didn't expect you to act on your words so literally."  
  
Emmy flushed slightly at her mother's gentle rebuke. When Allen finally lost the battle with the humor of the situation, his deep chuckle filled the room. Emmy glared at him, tucking a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind one ear.  
  
"I think that's our cue to beg leave, gentleman." He raised both hands before him, palms outward, as though warding off a blow. "Shall we remove ourselves to the training yard?"  
  
He didn't wait for an answer; merely left the room with haste, trailed by the Fanel boys. Eries soon excused herself as well, heading off to check on her youngest daughter. Olivia, better known as Ollie, had inherited her Aunt Millerna's curiosity and her father's fearlessness. One could never leave her alone too long because she had a habit of disappearing for stretches of time should she find a way to slip away from her watchers. At the tender age of eight, she already had half the palace guards keeping special watch for her.  
  
As soon as the four teenaged girls were alone, they crowded together. Varia smiled to herself. There was nothing like girl time. Being the only female under the age of twenty in the Fanelian royal family, she was always glad when she got to visit with her friends. It was almost as good as having sisters of her own.  
  
Linking arms, they wandered their way outside. Though they didn't know it, they made an impressive sight. Emmy, with her light hair shining, stood out in the group of brunettes, but was by no means the only attraction. Romy's mahogany hair gleamed with rich, red highlights; Varia's was shades lighter, the color of chocolate. Lorna rounded out the group, her hair that shade between blonde and brown that defied definition.  
  
As they caught up on the latest gossip, they found themselves near the training yard. Metal striking metal rang out, followed by grunts and shouts of encouragement from onlookers. Not breaking their connection, they wound their way through the crowd that had gathered to watch.  
  
The girls paused at the edge of the field, their words fading as they, too, were caught up in the match. The first warrior forced his opponent back with a wide swing of his sword. Thrust, parry, jab; his blade moved so quickly that it could barely be seen. The afternoon sun beat upon his head, bouncing off like the golden sparks that flew as metal met metal once more.  
  
Varia felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched the two boys fight. Neither was much older than she was, though they were both already highly skilled. She knew both of them well enough to recognize them by their movements alone. The first, more offensive fighter, was Emmy's older brother, Alecs. The second was Gerald, son of a close family friend. It was well known that the two were close friends, and that they were the best swordsmen of their ages.  
  
As she watched them continue to practice, Varia became aware of a tightening in her chest. It was becoming a chore to draw in air. Each flash of sunlight on steel seemed to pierce her eyes. The sounds of the crowd beat against her eardrums, causing her wince. The edges of her vision began to mist over, making it seem as though the world were closing in on her.  
  
She tightened her grip on Emmy and Romy's arms, trying to get their attention, but unable to speak. Dimly she heard someone say her name, but the sound was soon drowned out by a buzzing noise. It filled her ears, washing over her like a wave of angry insects. The last thing she felt was a strange weakness as her knees sagged beneath her.  
  
Then came the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was alone in a cold blackness, where there was no difference between up and down. Varia spun around, trying to find something, anything that might be a way out. But there was nothing.  
  
As she continued to stare desperately into the darkness, she heard a voice calling her name. She didn't recognize it, but it spoke to something inside her. It summoned; she longed to obey.  
  
There was no warning. One second she was alone, the next she could feel a presence behind her. Before she could move, steely hands wrapped themselves around her neck and began to squeeze.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Two questions for people smarter than me:  
  
Does anyone know Allen's full name? Like Allen ______ Schezar the ______ .  
  
I know I knew it before, but I can't remember. Urrggh!! I hate it when that happens!  
  
And how old was Dryden during the series? I can't remember that, either.  
  
Thanks in advance for any help. 


	3. The Realization

Title: The Fanels - Varia  
  
Author: Ashley  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the characters therein. But you knew that. I hope. But I do own this story and the course it takes.  
  
Dedication: Again, this goes to anyone who takes the time to say anything. Thanks!  
  
A special thanks to Charlotte, mystic wolf, and Kat for their help with the names and age.  
  
We'll say Alecs (pronounced like Alex) is short for Allen Crusade Schezar the IX, and they just took a couple letters from each of his names for his nickname.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
As Varia struggled, the hands clenched tighter and tighter around her throat. She could feel herself losing her grip on reality, or whatever this world was. Her head was pounding, a firm thumping she felt throughout her entire body. The hands she had raised to fight off her attacker fell to her sides, as she no longer had the strength to keep them up.  
  
She could feel herself drifting away, moving towards someplace warmer than this icy world. Someplace . . . safer. Happier.  
  
As suddenly as she had been pulled from the real world, she slipped back into it. Her hands slipped to her throat as she coughed so hard it brought tears to her eyes. She could hear voices talking, some shouting, and all sounding worried and scared. The rasping of her own breathing drowned their words out, but she didn't care. All she knew was that she was back, no longer alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alecs had dropped his sword at the first shouts from the crowd. As the noise grew louder instead of dying down, he turned to the point where it seemed to be coming from. As he watched, he saw his father moving quickly toward a group of people standing around something on the ground. From this distance he couldn't see anything but a swirl of skirts.  
  
He was already moving toward the group when he saw his sister Emmy look up. As soon as he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks, he broke into a run. He was by her side in moments.  
  
Some vague portion of his mind noted that Kenny and Drake Fanel were standing beside his father at the same as he recognized the prone figure. Varia Fanel was a familiar sight around his sister and cousins whenever the families got together. Seeing her now, pale and coughing, hands pressed to her throat, made his heart thump into double time. He could feel his adrenalin surge as he looked around to try and locate whatever danger there might be.  
  
Emmy was on her knees, supporting Varia's back as she struggled to sit up. Drake and Kenny dropped down beside the two, making sure their sister was all right. Allen was the first to speak, urging the crowd to step back, telling them that everything was okay now. His natural authority went a long way in making everyone obey.  
  
"What happened?" Kenny was asking in a low voice. Varia shook her head, still rubbing her throat. It was Romy who answered him.  
  
"One second, we were all just walking along. The next thing I know, Varia just kind of sagged. She had a death grip on my arm, and we kept calling her name, but she didn't react. Then it sounded like she was choking, but we couldn't see anything wrong." Her voice trembled with leftover fear, and her hands were twisting in the fabric of her dress.  
  
"Let's get her inside, out of the sun," Allen said. Her brothers moved, one to each side, and helped her stand. She wobbled a little, then straightened. Alecs walked slightly behind them, one hand moving to touch his sister's arm. Emmy turned to face him, forcing a little smile, then leaned against him. This was a testament to her uncertainty. For the usually independent Emmy to express a need for comfort meant she was shaken.  
  
As the small group made their way back into the castle, they were all quiet. Allen led the way directly to the large, homey library. Soon after, each was settled in one of the room's many chairs. Varia was, as was to be expected, the center of attention. Everyone wanted to know what had happened, and she seemed to be the only one with the answer.  
  
She obviously knew this, but it was still awhile before she began. "I was just standing there, talking with you guys," she motioned to Emmy, Romy, and Lorna. "All of a sudden, I got this weak feeling in my knees and everything started to go black. Then I . . . felt like I was in this room. It was . . . cold, and dark. I could hear a voice calling me . . . making me want to come closer. But before I could go to it, there were these hands . . . around my throat . . . choking me. They were so tight. I couldn't breathe. Then I woke up."  
  
Everyone was silent for a long moment before Kenny spoke, carefully choosing his words. "It sounds like you fainted. Maybe because of all the excitement."  
  
Varia was about to contradict him, to point out that she had never fainted from excitement, and that there was more to it than that when she saw the expression his face. Carefully hidden behind the look of concern was one of warning. He knew that something was going on, but he wanted to wait until later to bring it up. Varia didn't really agree with his decision, but she trusted his judgment.  
  
A subtle look passed between the Fanel siblings. They would definitely talk about this as soon as they had the chance.  
  
"But how did you get the marks on your neck?" Lorna asked, pointing to the vividly coloring bruises ringing Varia's throat. Varia thought quickly, trying to come up with a logical explanation. One came to her in a flash of inspiration.  
  
"I guess the sensation was just so real that when I was trying to fight off the hands in my daydream, I must have accidentally hurt myself. I mean, I could have sworn there was really someone there, trying to strangle me. I would have done anything to try and get away."  
  
This seemed to satisfy everyone in the room. It was decided that Varia would spend the rest of the morning in bed, resting up from whatever had caused her to faint. Normally, she would have protested. But this time, she was actually looking forward to having a few moments alone. She wanted to think over what had happened, and write everything down so that she wouldn't forget any of the details.  
  
Something was happening to her, and she was determined to get to the bottom of it before anything worse occurred.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I've been working on three stories at once, and because of family matters and the holidays, I've gotten off my writing schedule. So you may notice it will take a little longer to update again, until I'm back on track. But I do intend to keep all the stories going for as long as you guys want to read them. 


	4. The Dream

Title: The Fanels - Varia  
  
Author: Ashley  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the characters therein. But you knew that. I hope. But I do own this story and the course it takes.  
  
Dedication: Again, this goes to anyone who takes the time to say anything. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Varia lay in bed, propped up by half a dozen pillows. Her journal was on her lap, and she had just finished recounting everything she could remember. She paused for a moment, then turned to a fresh page. It really had been enlightening, going over everything step by step. She now knew a few things that hadn't been clear before she began.  
  
Carefully labeling the page "Things About the Dream", she began to write. First off, it had seemed very real, maybe too real for it to have been a dream at all. She had felt cold, not just gotten the impression of it. The bruises around her neck were real, and she hadn't given them to herself, no matter what she had told the others.  
  
But the biggest clue that Varia had come across was the realization that there had been not one, but two people with her in that world of cold darkness. The one who had called to her, and the one who had tried to strangle her. She thought it was safe to assume that the second one was trying to keep her from reaching the first.  
  
But, since the second one had had an aura of evil, did that mean that the first one was to be trusted? Or was it a trick? What was going on?  
  
With an aggravated sigh, Varia flung down her journal, sending it sliding across her blanket-covered lap. There were too many questions and not enough answers. Retrieving the journal, she shoved it under her pillow.  
  
She had just finished making sure none of the edges showed when someone knocked softly on the door.  
  
"Come in," she called. The door opened to reveal her brothers. They stepped inside, quickly shutting the door behind them. Only then did they move further into the room.  
  
Kenny pulled a chair from the writing desk up beside her. Drake simply plopped himself down across the foot of the bed. They didn't speak; they didn't have to. Since they were young, they had always been able to tell what the others were feeling. It had come in handy more than once.  
  
Varia knew they wanted a full explanation on what had happened earlier. She spoke quickly, outlining the dizziness, the voice, and the hands in a calm manner, finishing up with her own thoughts.  
  
"It didn't occur to me until just a little while ago, but I got the strong impression that there were two . . . beings, I guess. One was calling me, and the other was trying to keep me from her."  
  
"Her?" Drake questioned.  
  
"I just got the feeling that it was female. It was like I could feel these two. . . groups of energy. The first one felt safe. Warm. The second was cold, oily, almost. The feelings were very clear."  
  
It had been understood that, besides their link to one another, the siblings each had additional gifts. Kenny could sometimes pick up on other people's thoughts, Varia could sense what her mother said were people's auras, and Drake, when he concentrated very hard, could plant an "urge" in people's minds. Nothing too far from what they would willing do on their own, but a useful trick, at any rate.  
  
"The first one seemed almost familiar to me. Like something I just barely remembered." Varia told them, leaning back against the headboard. "I don't know how to explain it."  
  
"At first, I thought you'd had a vision," Kenny said softly, speaking up for the first time. "Only, it's not the same kind of thing that Mother described."  
  
"I was thinking the same thing. But she also said it might be different for everyone." Varia pointed out. "Whatever it was, I get the feeling this isn't the last we'll hear of it."  
  
  
  
Contrary to what the Fanel's thought, someone had noticed their silent exchange. And that person was planning to find out what it meant.  
  
Alecs sat in the library, in the same chair he'd occupied just a few hours earlier. One elbow was propped on the chair arm; his hand cupped his chin. As he sat there, waiting for one of his friends to appear, he let his thoughts drift back over the events of the morning.  
  
An image of Varia, pale and trembling as she lay sprawled on the ground passed through his mind. A shudder coursed through him as he recalled the awful possibilities that had occurred to him. If any of them had been true . . .  
  
He jumped from the chair and began to pace. Normally, a morning like this wouldn't faze him. But it had reminded him so much of the dream. Nearly every night for the past few months, it was same dream.  
  
Alecs would find himself standing a couple of dozen feet from the edge of a cliff. Two figures, barely visible in the darkness, struggled on the edge. Suddenly, one shoved the other a few feet away. As they both turned in his direction, he recognized Varia. She was dressed in a white dress that fluttered in the slight breeze.  
  
As he stood there, she raised one hand to him, a look of pleading on her face that tore at him. From somewhere behind her rose a dark shadow. It started to grab Varia just as Alecs took his first steps forward. Arms wrapped themselves around her, pulling her ever closer to the edge.  
  
Alecs leapt forward, struggling through what felt like thick mud pulling at his feet, trying to reach her in time. One hand was stretched before him, and he managed to pull her free from the shadow's grasp. But his momentum kept him going forward, and when the muck released him suddenly, there was no way he could stop. Seconds later, they were both plummeting over the cliff.  
  
Then, there was only the sense of falling, the night sky above him, and the knowledge that the ground was rushing up to meet him.  
  
Then a face appeared before him, seeming to glow in the dim light. It was a woman, beautiful and wearing a determined expression. She smiled softly, and he could feel her wrapping her arms around him. There was a whooshing sound, and it seemed as though they were falling slower than they had been moments before.  
  
Things would always start to get fuzzy at that point. There was just the impression of coming to rest safely on the ground. The woman vanished, replaced by the sound of heartbreaking sobs. Alecs turned in every direction, trying to find the source of the sound. But he seemed to be alone . . . until his eyes landed on the huddled mass a few feet away. He tried to go to her, but she seemed to be drifting further and further away by the second.  
  
He always woke up then, covered in sweat. Never had he made it to the girl's side, never had he found out who was crying so sadly. Alecs paused in his pacing, one hand raking through his shoulder length hair. Maybe that was why the dream kept coming back; he needed to see it to the end.  
  
"Easy enough," he muttered to himself. "I just have to find a way to stay asleep longer. Then I'll reach the girl, find the woman, and figure out where Varia fits into it the situation."  
  
"Usually wherever she wants," a voice from behind him said. Alecs turned to see Kenny standing in the doorway. "Varia," he explained, coming further into the room.  
  
Alecs smiled wryly. "That sounds about right."  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not much to talk about. Just a recurring dream that I can't seem to shake." He shook his head. "I think I might spend too much time with the females in the family. I'm starting to think it's more than just a dream."  
  
Kenny laughed. "You should count yourself lucky that that's all you have to worry about. In my family, a dream is never 'just a dream'. They always think it has to have some hidden meaning to it."  
  
Alecs hesitated, unsure whether to ask his next question. "Have you ever, you know, had a . . . a vision? Like your Mother did?"  
  
Kenny's brow furrowed for a moment. "I think it's different for us. Drake, Varia, and me," he clarified. "It's like . . . this morning, they didn't tell us where they were going, but I got the feeling it had something to do with family. Nothing definite, just a feeling. It's like having a string intuition." He shook his head. "It's hard to explain."  
  
"I thought all the family on your father's side was dead?"  
  
"They are. So that means, if I'm right, it has to be the other side of the family."  
  
"But they live . . . "  
  
"Yeah. On the Mystic Moon."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: I prefer Mystic Moon to the other two options, so that's the one I use in my stories.  
  
I know it's been a long time since I updated this, but I warned you. I hope this extra long (for me) part makes up for it. But . . . this story is the one that's getting the least reviews of the 3 I'm writing. I can only take that as this is the one that the least amount of people are enjoying. So if I drop one, it would be this one. I'm not saying that to get reviews, just giving warning. Even if I do drop it, I will pick it up again later on. It just might be awhile. 


End file.
